Bring Me Down
by MK-LJR-BB
Summary: What if Angelus came a little earlier than season 4? Cordelia has her demon half now, so it takes place a lil after Birthday, but before the end of season 3.


**Bring Me Down**

A/N: I am simply fascinated with Angelus… he's such an enigma… and the whole Angelus/Cordelia thing just wasn't explored enough for me on the show… on either show… it was slightly but then again not really I think between Buffy and Angel there was maybe three episodes all together that you saw any scenes with Angelus and Cordelia and the Buffy one was like thirty seconds… anyways… onto rant number two… the title is taken from a Miranda Lambert song, I had been searching/picking my brain (which is slim pickin's… let me tell ya') for a title and it started playing on my i-tunes… I was like BINGO! I found my title… yay! It takes me too long to think of titles… I'll have a story finished and typed up and won't realize I don't have a title for it and then it takes me like three weeks to post it cause I have no title… mmmh… SPEAKING OF STORIES! I should be updating my Bones stories soon… "Hardened Head, Hardened Heart", "Bones Angel", and "The Woman in the Shoe" as well as posting two House M.D. stories… Huddy of course… ok enough of my crazy mind-melting ranting… on with the story! Enjoy, and as always… please leave me a comment, even if it's a bad one, I'm an aspiring writer so any critiquing would be nice… remember there are no bad reviews!

ENJOY!

Cordelia woke with a groan. Why was she in so much pain? She went to feel her forehead and realized, she couldn't move her arms… what was going on?

That's when she realized, with the loud resounding metallic clink, her arms and legs were chained to the bed she was laying on. But how'd she get there?

She failed to notice the shadow lurking in the corner, its smile was crooked… cocky… he was waiting… for her to remember. Remember, he, was back…

She remembered her and Fred reading through some old scrolls, and Angel walking in and goin…

"Angelus…" she whispered.

Then it came flooding back, they'd been looking for a way to make Angel's soul permanent, Cordelia had, had a vision of Angelus returning and pulling a Sunnydale here in L.A. only this time… he'd succeeded. She'd only told Fred, they were looking through the old scrolls and Fred had read something that had almost sounded like Arabic and cling-on mixed together, just as Angel walked into the office. His eyes had flashed bright magenta, then red. Cordelia was about to explain away what they'd been doing, but Angel beat her to the punch. He rushed across the office towards Fred and slammed her into the desk. The next thing she knew, he'd vamped out and sunk his fangs, deep, into Fred's neck. Cordelia screamed as she rushed towards him, he turned on her fangs glaring dark red, mockingly, as he smacked her across the office, hitting a filing cabinet.

Everything went black… until now…

"Angelus…"

"Aww… did you miss me, baby?" The shadow crept forward; "I know I missed you…" he was almost to her now.

Cordelia instinctually fought the chains that held her.

His cool hand stilled her wrist, and he chuckled, "No, no… I made ample sure, you couldn't get away…" she could see the moonlight glint off his shiny white teeth as he grinned smugly at her.

"You should have stayed in hell when Buffy sent you there!" she growled.

"Mmmh, feisty… you don't disappoint…"

She spit on him, she couldn't help it, he just looked so damn smug she was practically forced to knock him down a peg or two…

"That…" he whipped off his face; "Was a… mistake…" he vamped out and backhanded her.

She bit her cheek against the pain… she felt as if her head had flown off her shoulders, and her skull was rolling around on the floor… her jaw felt like it was exploding off the bottom of her skull, but she refused to cry… not for him, for him she do nothing, she wouldn't cry, scream or whimper… nothing…

His face returned to normal, handsome, "Now… let's get down to business…" he cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to do all sorts of things to that, nicccce…" he accented the c in nice like a snake hissing, "nice, tight little body of yours… and you're goin to lay there and enjoy it…he chuckled as he said the last bit.

"Fuck you!"

"Oh… you will…" he continued to chuckle.

She struggled against the chains again, with a loud frustrated, defeated groan.

His frozen hands stilled her warm ones, "Shhh…" he whispered in her ear, "It doesn't all have to be bad…" he began softly kissing her neck.

That's when she realized… this was real… this was all really happening… her sweet, beautiful little Angel… was gone… and this demon had taken him from her…

Okay… so maybe she'd cry… but not for him, for Angel… she let warm, hot tears stream down her face.

Angelus looked up at her, "Why are you crying?" he quirked, "I haven't done anything yet?" he was very curious about her… hey curiosity killed the cat… but he was already dead…

"I'm not crying because of you…" she sniffled, "I hate you too much, to cry… because of you…"

"Ooh… Cordie… that stings…" he fanned hurt, and then he grasped her throat, tightening when she tried to struggle out of his crushing hand, "You think I care that you hate me?" he inhaled her scent from her shoulder to her ear, "hmm… no fear? We'll have to fix that…" he slammed her head back into the pillow and released her neck, only to straddle her waist.

"Now… let's get you more comfortable…" she whimpered as she heard her shirt being ripped from her body. "There…" he kissed between her breasts, "That's better…" he kissed downward stopping to blow gently in her naval.

Much to his pleasure she squirmed, arching her hips up towards him… "Much better…" he kissed all the way down to the waist of her tight denim hip-huggers… and boy-howdy! How they hugged her hips…oh god… he was starting to talk like her… she would have to be punished… He reached down to the bottom of her jeans and tore the leg all the way up the seam, then repeated the same action to the other leg, she once again simply whimpered.

"Shhh… I won't hurt you pet…" he kissed her thigh right below her boy-short panties. "I'm always nice to my playthings… I'd just hate for a new toy to break, before I'm done playing with it…" he grinned.

"God, you love to hear the sound of your own voice… don't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You never shut-up! At least Angel is quiet!" she bit out. "Maybe he's trying to make up for your lack of silence!" she huffed.

"You don't know when to quit… do you Cordy…" he rose up to stare her blank in the face.

"Nope… never really have…" she gave him a stubborn look, "But then again… you knew me in Sunnydale… soooo, you should know that…"

As she stared at him, she could see his temper flaring. GOOD! She hated Angelus.

"You think you're fooling anyone… Queen C? Everyone knows this won't be rape… you want Angel so bad you would have killed Buffy back in Sunnydale if you thought he'd give you half a glance… don't deny it… he can smell it on you, I can smell it on you… whenever you're together he smells your arousal… I smell your arousal…"

"For him… not for you… you? The only thing you should be smelling is the intent need to shove a sharp piece of wood through your already dead heart… on second thought? Make that a dull piece of wood… I want you to get splinters." She gritted out.

Angelus barked out a loud laugh… he grasped her face in his large hand, and squeezed a little too hard, "You always were a spit fire… I think I want to keep that when I turn you…"

She froze, as did the blood running through her veins that he wanted so badly. "I won't drink… you're disgusting… vile, blood… you can kill me, I won't drink…" she spoke shakily.

"Cordie, Cordie, Cordie…" he nuzzled her neck, "don't you know? That's what they always say? I won't drink, that's disgusting, gross… and yet, when the cards are down, and you're weak from being drained… you'll drink… they always do…" he nipped gently at her neck. "They always do…"

"I won't…" she gritted out, doing the best to suppress the moan threating to escape… could she help if Angel's evil twin was just as sexy as he was and had to feel twice as good! WHOA! Danger, danger Will Robinson! What are you doing? He just told you flat out he was going to kill you… and you're still having smexy thoughts about him? She finally moaned as he sucked on her collar bone… but he felt sooo… da-a-amn… good…

"I told you…" he chuckled.

"Go to hell…" she spoke in a low, raspy voice.

"I already told you… been there… done that…" he glared at her. "You're being redundant… you know… always repeating yourself…" he was getting angry… she could tell… "and as I've already said…" he grasped her throat tightly, slightly choking her, "I would hate to break a new toy, before I'm done playing with it…" 

She chuckled in spite of her position, then she got serious, "then maybe you should take the words to heart…" she gasped.

He shoved off her throat… "And maybe you should know …" he ripped her panties off now, "when enough… is enough…"

"Never really learned that lesson… must've skipped school that day…"

"Guess I'll have to homeschool you on that one…" he smacked her hard.

Blood trickled from her now split lip, she closed her eyes against the pain.

"Bastard…" she spit out blood.

He smacked her again, harder this time, "Still haven't learned… hmm, definitely gonna have to break you of that before I turn you…"

"Now who's being redundant… I won't drink your blood…" she spoke low and grimly with a deadly seriousness.

"Have to teach you that one too I guess…" he quirked.

"What?" Cordelia was genuinely confused now.

"I'm Angelus… not Angel… I don't lie…" then he shrugged, "I have no need to… if I don't like what you think, I'll just kill you…" he spoke with such nonchalance she knew he wasn't lying.

"Congradu-fuckin-lations… You're Angelus… let's throw some balloons and confetti…" so she was sarcastic… she couldn't help it… it was who she was… she was Queen C, and she would change for no man… least of all Angelus…

"Whooo you've got a mouth on you…" he grabbed her face, "Ican't wait to see what it can do…" he said the last bit as if it were a secret.

"You'll never know…" she gritted from between her squished cheeks.

"Wanna bet? That's gonna be lesson three… What Angelus says, goes…"

"Talking in third person now? I thought only people who were full of themselves did that?" she smiled smugly… that is, until he shoved three fingers into her… then she just groaned as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"God is this seriously the only way I can get you to shut-up? Is to fuck you?" then he thought about it… "Hmm… that won't be so bad… you are nice and warm…" he moved his fingers, curling them to hit her g-spot.

She moaned, rather loudly…

"See baby, I told you… it didn't have to be all bad…" he kissed her nose gently and finally let go of her face.

She unwillingly began to ride his hand… damn her treacherous body… damn his for feeling so fucking good… it was like a fucking hat trick, Angel's body, with Angelus in it… it just wasn't right…

"Not right…" she barely whispered.

But he heard it, "Shh… it doesn't have to be right… just has to feel good…"

She moaned again, she wasn't even trying to suppress them any longer… and the thought that terrified and ripped her to the core was… that she actually wanted this… wanted… him…

She moaned loudly again, Angelus smiled wickedly, she was his. He kissed her lightly on the abdomen, nipping at her skin even more lightly.

"Please…" she whispered.

"That's it baby… tell me what you want…"

"Please… stop…" she whispered again.

"Request… Denied…" he nipped at her belly button making her once again arch her body towards him and moan even louder than before. "Now… do you really want me to stop?"

She only whimpered in reply.

"I'll ask again…" he slapped her clit hard making her yelp, "and I want an answer this time…" he slapped her again, "Do you… want me… to stop?"

"No…" she let out a strangled cry.

She could feel his sickingly smug satisfactory grin against her belly. He looked at her, "Now… back to business…" he deeply chuckled as she rode his hand moaning with wild inhabitation.

"Please…" she panted.

"Please, what?" Angelus smirked, he wanted her to beg.

"Don't…" she was breathless at the feel of him, this was so wrong, "stop…"

He chuckled. "Wasn't planning on it…"

She was almost there, she could feel the tension rising… and then he did the unthinkable… he pulled his fingers out of her and stopped.

"No…" she whimpered.

"Oh baby…" he unzipped his pants, "I'm not stopping…" he shrugged them off, "I'm just getting…" he climbed onto her again, she could feel his cool erection against the inside of her thigh, "More comfortable." And with that he thrust into her.

She yelped from the pain. He was so big, and she so… wasn't…

"Shh…" he said, almost soothingly… almost. He nipped at her collar-bone again. He pumped into her fast and hard.

It finally stopped hurting almost and she almost felt numb… actually she was numb, everywhere but where they met. Those places… they were on fire.

Cordelia moaned and cried out begging for more from this sick bastard.

She knew who he was, and what he was but all she wanted, all she could feel was the intense pleasure he was giving them both.

She soon was squeezing her eyes shut, grinding against him, begging for release.

He pushed up to look at her wreathing body under his as he continued to fuck her harder.

"God…" he gasped, unneeded breath. "You're like a… a fucking bitch in heat!" he slammed into her even harder.

He had never found a human who could anywhere near handle what he had to offer.

Not only was Cordelia 'handling' it, she was enjoying it… begging for it.

It had to be on account of her newer demon half.

God she was so tight though, so warm, so human, so Cordelia… so… his…

As hard as she pulled on her chains, their creaking made Angelus wonder; did her demon half give her enough strength to break the chains? Guess he'd find out when, and if it happened…

"Angelus!" she screamed as she reached the peak.

"Oh, that's it baby, almost there." He thrust into her once more before vamping out and biting into her neck deeply.

Her eyes suddenly burst open, and she screamed out in pleasure she had never felt before in her life.

Just as she felt her life being drained, she heard him grunt into her neck as she felt a cool burst between her thighs. She suddenly felt a wrist being held to her mouth, as warm liquid spread across her lips.

She struggled as best she could, but she was dying.

"Shh, my sweet Cordelia…" he stroked her hair with his free hand, "Just drink…"

She closed her eyes, it would be so easy to just comply with his wishes.

"Drink… and be mine forever…" he whispered in her ear.

She was fading fast, as the blood finally slipped past her lips, and hit the tip of her tounge.

She was his now… he knew it, the moment his blood hit her tounge, she wouldn't be able to fight drinking it, and she was to weak to keep her jaw locked shut enough to keep the blood out.

Then she did the unthinkable, she swallowed.

TBC? You decide if you want more, write me in a review what you want…


End file.
